


Break the Headboard (A Yuji Teriushima x Female Reader Smut)

by IndigoWriterNSFW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Aphrodisiac Use, Consensual Somnophilia, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Growling, Headboard breaking, Intimacy, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Marking, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Partying, Praise Kink, Riding, Scratching, Shower Sex, Squirting, Standing Sex, Tongue Piercings, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone, Wall Sex, cheated on, clothing ripping, intimate dancing, light begging, make out in car, mention of a threesome, music with sex, spitting, walking 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoWriterNSFW/pseuds/IndigoWriterNSFW
Summary: SwitchLite✨#0368An unfortunate happening between you and your jealous boyfriend leads to a dramatic break up. Causing the bond between you and your childhood best friend to change forever. Going to a hook up party with your best friend sounds like a fun escape until a mix of events leads to you both getting hot and heavy, taking the leap from friends to lovers.Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic February Event 2021
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Writing Event: February 2021





	Break the Headboard (A Yuji Teriushima x Female Reader Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Jiji is a nickname given to Yuji back when you two were young children, he used to despise it but it grew on him.
> 
> Also as for the aphrodisiac's name, if you know me then you know the goose reference, if you don't... I have a goose obsession. I am not sorry for it XD.

(Reader’s POV)

I stared at my phone, my text marked as read, I sighed “Tetsu come on… It's been nearly four months since we’ve seen each other, I know you’ve been busy with work trips so the fact that you were off gave me hope for this date.” I left another voicemail as I tried calling for the third time.

“Ma’am, can I get you a drink or anything while you wait?” The waitress asked, stopping by for the 5th time.

I sighed and shook my head, “It appears my boyfriend has forgotten we were supposed to meet up for lunch… Here, for taking your table and time waiting,” I handed cash to the waitress, She hesitated but still took it, I could tell she felt a little guilty, “Really, take it, it’s only fair that you do, since I did sit here and you were patient enough to check in.”

“If you insist… I hope things are okay with you and your boyfriend,” she gave me a half smile.

I nodded and left the restaurant, still glancing at my phone waiting for any answer from Tetsurou, “I have a really weird gut feeling about this…” I mutter getting into the car, I hook my phone to the Bluetooth and then push the call button, it went to voicemail again. I hung up and took a deep breath, then selected a different number and pushed the call button.

“Hey Sweetheart!” Yuji sounded breathless, I could hear a girl in the back questioning who he was calling ‘sweetheart’.

I smacked my forehead, “Jiji,  _ please _ tell me that you weren’t doing what I think you were..” I sighed hearing the same female voice complaining in the background.

“Maybe, but that’s not important, what's up?” I heard an angered voice  _ ‘Not import- Whatever fuck this, you’re not even that good!’  _ and a thud followed by a grunt from Yuji, “Uh huh, sure, like your voice isn’t cracking because you weren’t just screaming my name. Yeah, okay” He said annoyed, “Back to the important stuff, what’s up?”

“I can call back if you’d rather finish what you’re--” I started but I got cut off.

“Don’t even joke like that, you’re my best friend, I’ll drop anything for you, you know that.” I heard a door slam, “Imma put you on speaker while I hop in the shower ‘kay?” He said and suddenly the sound of water running was clearer. “So,” He started sounding a bit distant, “Whaddya need?”

“I… I have a really weird feeling, I was supposed to have lunch with Tetsu, you know it’s been forever since he and I even saw each other, and he didn’t show up. It’s weird because lately over the phone he’s been acting funny, the few times I’ve brought it up to him he says I’m losing my mind or that I’m imagining it… Or he’ll say it's because he feels like you and I are too close, which is ridiculous. I refuse to lose my best friend over jealousy like that, I thought I loved him but if he can’t get over himself then that’s a huge problem to me.” I sighed putting my car into reverse, “I’m heading over to his place now, uh, do you think you can stay on the phone with me?” I asked quietly, he probably didn’t hear over the water.

“I’ll do you one better Sweetheart, come over and I’ll ride with you. I don’t give a fuck what he thinks, but I sure as hell will not let him get away with standing you up and ignoring you, I’ll beat him up myself.” A panicked giggle escaped me, “Seriously make your way here, I’ll be ready as soon as you say you’re here.”

“I’m literally only around the corner Jiji, are you sure?” I asked changing my course to his place, he made a noise of confirmation in response, “Okay then, I’m on my way now, be there in less than five minutes. I’ll hang up.” I pushed the end button and my mind began to wander to worst case scenarios.

In no time at all I was parked in front of his apartment he shared with two of our old high school buddies. Before I could send a text saying that I had arrived, Yuji was bounding down the stairs taking three at a time with his grey shirt in his hand and his hair still wet.

“Told you I’d be ready!” Jiji said, as he opened the passenger door, a yellow towel around his neck, his black shorts hung low on his hips and the water droplets rolled down his chest and stomach while he sat there drying his hair.

I averted my eyes and pushed my phone call button again, trying to get a call through to Tetsu once more, it went to voicemail again and I sighed, “Voicemail again. My texts say read, he’s not answering, maybe he doesn’t have his phone but it's unlocked?” I turned to Jiji as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“I’m not sure, but either way he’s getting punched.” He stated as he pulled his seatbelt on and sat ready to go over to Tetsu’s place. Just a little ways away from our destination, “Oh I forgot to take this out!” Jiji exclaimed and then stuck his tongue out revealing the piercing he had, instead of the usual bar there was a larger end resting on his tongue, he unscrewed and took it out, “I’ll put another in later.” 

“Is-” I glanced over at him, “Is that a vibrating tongue ring?” I stared at him while we waited at the light, “You really used one of those?” I teased, rolling my eyes with a smile, and ignoring the strange pang I always felt when I thought of Jiji’s personal encounters, “Don’t you ever wanna find that special someone, rather than a new fling every few weeks?” I frowned a little and started driving as the light turned green, “I don’t mean that in the way most do, it’s just that it seems so exhausting and- Jiji, you’re my best friend, I want the best for you, y’know?” I made a turn into the neighborhood Tetsu lived in.

“Of course I want to find that special someone, but-” He paused for a moment, “eh, I just haven’t found the one yet I guess. Not a lot of girls are okay with their boyfriend having a best female friend, and I hate to break it to them, I refuse to lose you.” He said looking out the window, making it clear he didn’t want to go into the topic further.

Just as I pulled into Tetsurou’s driveway I saw his motorcycle parked there along with a car I didn’t recognize, “Huh, I don’t know that car… Then again it could be someone's new car..?” I could feel the hollow feeling in my chest growing more prominent, the gut feeling getting stronger by the second. I glanced at Yuji, his eyes were narrowed and his jaw clenched ever so slightly.

“Yeah it could be that..” He said, his voice held a lot of doubt, clearly we were on the same train of thought, “Hey Sweetheart,” He said looking at me, his fiery almond colored eyes capturing my full attention, “I’m right here with you, you got that? You’re not alone.” He waited for me to respond.

I nodded, “Thanks Jiji,” I said, the feeling in my chest lightening a bit, “I don’t know what I’d do without your support.” I took a deep breath and got out of the car, I could hear Jiji close behind me. I walked up to the door and knocked on it, I waited for maybe a few minutes before I tried calling again. I could hear the muted ring of his phone inside, I hung up the second I heard the start of the voicemail message. “I hear his phone in there…” I said, stepping back as Yuji knocked harder.

“Do you have a key or know where one is?” He asked after waiting another few minutes, as he stepped back towards me.

I shook my head, “I don’t have a key, when I asked for one he got all huffy saying his landlord didn’t allow extra copies, aside from the one spare.” I looked around and saw the false rock in the mulch, “There should be a key in there.” I bent over and picked it up, I flipped open the compartment and grabbed the spare key. By this point I was more agitated than anything else, things were adding up in my mind, small differences in his attitude, sometimes an accidental text that made no sense, today was the final event that caused the scales in my mind to tip, “I’m about 98% sure he’s  _ been _ cheating, I was just in denial. You would think I’d be upset.” I let out a humorless laugh, “I’m just pissed off.” I stormed over to the door and used the key and walked in,

“Oh shit, he is really in for it,” Jiji let out a low whistle as he followed close behind me. We walked in and saw a trail of clothes, both women's and Tetsurou’s, no doubt his phone was in the pocket of his discarded jeans. I took a deep breath and started walking towards his bedroom, hearing what I had already pieced together in my mind.

“Oh Fuck Chibi-chan that feels so good, fuck me just like that, your pussy is so wet and tight~” Tetsurou groaned. 

The woman moaning something I couldn’t make out, Tetsu’s responding groans, the squeak of the bed, the sound of skin slapping skin. I reached for the door and saw that it was cracked, before I could open it Yuji caught my wrist, I turned to him and the look on his face was one of concern, I nodded as if to silently tell him I was going to be just fine, he nodded and slipped his hand down to my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting it go.

I pushed the door open and could see the naked back of a woman as she bounced on Tetsu’s lap, his hands were gripping onto her hips hard as he helped her move up and down his shaft. His head was thrown back as he groaned in pleasure. I stared for a brief moment, my mind processing the truth, until I finally found my voice.

“Tetsurou you fucking cunt!” I bellowed out, my face red with rage, the anger causing my eyes to tear up, “You stood me up for  _ this _ ?!” I picked up one of his shoes nearby and threw with perfect aim hitting him right in the face just as the girl squealed and scrambled to cover her body, her squeaky voice hardly making sense as she shouted at me to leave, “I’m not going anywhere bitch, not until I get a fucking explanation from my  _ ex _ boyfriend, and  _ why _ he left me looking stupid as fuck in a restaurant, ignored my texts and fucking calls, just to fuck around with someone like you.” I shouted, my voice drowning out any opposition she could have had, “I’m waiting, Tetsurou Kuroo.” I growled.

He sat up with an air of nonchalance, “What? Does it really surprise you? We haven’t seen each other in months, you never want to do video sex. On top of that, when we  _ did _ hang out you were always talking about your  _ precious Jiji _ , I left because I was sick and tired of competing for your attention, you were always with him or talking about him. I bet you’ve been fucking him too right? Why should I stay loyal to a whore that wasted time talking to her  _ best friend _ ? Everyone of my friends believes you’ve been sleeping with him. Why pick a guy who has a new fuck toy for a girl every week? I’m the laughing stock because I put up with it for so long, like some naïve idiot.” He stood up not bothering to hide his nakedness. “I never even had any business trips like you thought, I was out with my new girl.” He glanced over at the woman he was with.

I blinked in shock, “Fuckin-” I shut my mouth, trying to process his harsh words, they took me off guard shushing me into silence.  _ Sleeping with Jiji? Whore? The whole time I waited for him and-  _ “I-” I started to respond only to see a flash of grey and black with a hint of blonde zoom by me, followed by a loud thud, a grunt of pain from Tetsurou, and a scream from the woman as she stood in the corner of the room, with a blanket wrapped around her securely.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ let me hear you use those words to describe her. You are a goddamn idiot to think she would do something as low as sleep with someone else while she’s in a committed relationship? How fucking stupid can you be?” Yuji growled, he swung again but missed this time. “She deserves more than some sorry piece of shit like you. I’ve known her my whole life, I respect her with everything I have. She would never waste her time with me like that.” Jiji’s tone was quiet with rage, the veins in his neck popping out.

I felt my body move on its own until I was standing in front of Yuji, I met Tetsu’s gaze, “I can’t believe you would think I would do something like that to you. I really liked you, we’ve been together for 4 years, I gave you so many of my firsts. I trusted you. You let your stupid friends influence your emotions and tried to hurt me. I gave you my heart, I thought we would have a long life together,” I fidgeted with the promise ring on my hand, recalling how on our second anniversary he gave it to me. “I have never changed from the day we met. Yuji is my best friend, I’ve known him since we were children.” I took a deep breath, “I thought I loved you, but the last year and a half I felt myself falling out of love with you, because you would try to change me to fit what you wanted, you tried to keep me from my best friend, then the last four months you practically ghosted me, I haven’t seen you since. The bond I have with Yuji is stronger than any jealousy you could have, it can’t be broken that easily. I-” I laughed a little, “Oddly enough, I actually feel really relieved that you did this, I’m fucking annoyed you wasted my time, but at least I’m free of your stupid, controlling and jealous ass,” I twisted the ring off my hand and threw it at him, the small metal ring pelting his chest, “No more promises tying us together now huh? Fuck off and have a nice life.” I glanced over at the girl still cowering in the corner, “He may look like he has a big one, but the little bitch personality takes the inches away, enjoy the small dick energy.” I spat my insult slyly and spun on my heel with a wave while hooking my arm through Yuji’s, “Come on Jiji, let’s get the fuck out of here I need distractions.” As we made our way out the door I shouted over my shoulder, “Anything of mine you find just trash it, I don’t want any of the shit you’ve touched.” I slammed the door behind us.

As we walked by the bike Jiji stuck his leg out and nudged it just enough that it slowly started to tip as we got to the car, he smirked and winked at me, “I’m driving, back to your place?” He started the car just as a crashing sound was heard, we both looked up to see that gravity had finally overtaken the bike and it was now on its side. He laughed and backed out quickly driving in the direction of my home.

I looked out the window, still trying to process everything, “That was, that was a shit show…” I said, the whole thing replaying in my head, “I have to ask though..” I say turning to inspect Yuji’s profile, “Why’d you say it like that Jiji?” I asked, when he glanced and lifted a brow, I continued, “Why did you say I would never waste my time with you? I don’t know why but that bothered me more than anything else that was said, you speak like you’re the lowest of low out there or something.” I looked back out the window.

Yuji let out a snort, “It’s the truth, I’m not worth your time, you heard him, I have ‘a new fuck toy for a girl every week’,” He mocked Tetsurou’s tone, “You deserve more than me.” He scratched the back of his head while he drove down the road.

“I think you’re worth a lot, no saying otherwise or I’ll karate chop you in the head.” I cross my arms as we pull into my driveway, “Come on let's go in, and figure out what to do tonight, I really need something to take my mind off of this bullshit.”

I heard him let out a sigh, indicating he wasn’t going to argue, “What do you want to do? Watch movies? Eat takeout? Hey I’ll even let you play with my hair or do my make up, with  _ NO _ pictures. Or--”

I cut him off, “I want to go to a party and really let loose, Jiji. You always talk about your parties and how much fun they are, I want to go to one.” I say leaning over the center console of my car.

“I don’t know about that Sweetheart… They’ve been offering some new herbal aphrodisiacs lately, not sure that’s a great idea. I mean it's all willingly taken, so if you don’t want to then you don’t  _ have  _ to, but I'm just not sure-" He looked up at me as I looked at him, my eyes wide and begging with curiosity, "Sweetheart, that's not fair pulling that googly-eyed look, you know I have the hardest time telling you no when you do that!" He threw his head back with his eyes rolling.

"I know, that's exactly why I did it, so come on. It's Friday so there has to be one right?" I bounced in my seat, "I think I have a little something sexy that I can wear too! And I have some of your clothes left from the last few times you’ve crashed in the extra room.” I hopped out of the car as he sighed, getting out too.

“Alright fine! But you stay close to me okay? I’m not risking some jackass trying something that will land me a charge.” He grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

I blinked in surprise at the intensity of his gaze, “I’ll be careful, Jiji. No need to worry so much, I can handle myself if I need to.” I turned to the door and unlocked it, as I walked through the door, “ So, what time is the party at?” I leave the door open as he follows.

“Eh, It’s what time now?” He looked at his phone for the time, “Two PM…Hmm” He hummed scrolling through his phone, “The venue opens at Nine tonight, and it’s location isn’t far from here, we’ll need time to eat dinner and get ready. Let’s see…” He tapped his chin and looked at me, a slow teasing grin spreading across his face, “Knowing you, we wouldn’t need to start getting ready for another five hours, that gives you an hour to be ready and we can eat, being late is preferable. No one likes being the first ones in.” He snorted, “You should take a nap, you hardly ever stay up that late. I know my way around, so no need to worry about me. I’ll wake you up when it's time to get ready, eat dinner and go, trust me, you don’t wanna go on an empty stomach.” He flopped onto the couch, and flipped the tv on.

“Good point, I guess you’re right, a little rest sounds nice, I’m tired, I’ll just go take a quick shower, then a nap.” I eat a quick snack and then walk down the hall, I call back over my shoulder , “I just went to the store, so there’s a ton of food in the kitchen, help yourself to anything you want!” I heard him respond with a grunt and something about when he feels like getting up he would get something.

I made my way into the bathroom and turned the water on, I undressed and stepped into the water allowing the hot water to unwind the tense knots in my neck. I let the water hit my face and felt anger rush through me again, the tears slipping and falling down my cheeks, I pushed out an annoyed sigh and began washing my hair as the reality of events finally set in. I wasn’t particularly heart broken, but it still wasn’t a fun experience. It wasn’t as bad because I had my best friend there to support me. After I finished rinsing all the suds off my body, I got out of the shower and dried my hair, I threw on a big sleep shirt and underwear. I climbed into bed and laid there, after a few minutes of tossing, I realized sleep didn’t want to come easily. I sat up and groaned, “I can’t relax enough to nap…” Then rolled out of the bed and walked out the room.

(Yuji’s POV)

I sat there barely paying attention to the TV, my mind filled with the hurt look on Y/N’s face. I clenched my jaw and fist, ignoring the ache of my right hand from when I punched that jackass, I heard a noise of a door opening from down the hallway, I tilted my head back and saw her walking down the hall with an annoyed tired look, “What's up Sweetheart? Can’t sleep?” I got up as soon as she was standing in front of me.

“I know I seemed pretty confident earlier… But I think it’s finally setting in and uh,” Y/N fidgeted with the edge of her night shirt, covered with cute little sleeping cats and dogs, “Jiji.. can you come hold me? At least until I fall asleep? I can’t relax and I don’t want to be alone right now...” She looked up to meet my eyes, the hurt prominent in her face, and her eyes a little red, she no doubt cried in the shower.

“Of course Sweetheart, anything for my best friend~” I tossed her over my shoulder, eliciting a small giggle of surprise, “One order of sleep inducing cuddles coming up!” Once we got to her room I tossed her onto her bed and kicked my shoes off, “Now scoot over, Sweetheart, and get ready for some of the best cuddles I’ve ever administered.” I flopped onto the bed and wrapped her in my arms.

We said nothing for a short while as she got comfy against my chest, I felt my heart thump harder in my chest, as I took in the view of our reflection on the ceiling mirror that was hung over ever since she bought the house, on top of having her so close, knowing how I felt and that I ignored it every single day of our long friendship, “Listening to your heart is soothing, Jiji.” Y/N muttered sleepily as she nestled into my chest with her arms around my neck, I hummed a response.

“Close your eyes and go to sleep Sweetheart, I’ll wake you when it’s time to get ready and go party, I promise. I’ll even hum a little of your favorite song okay?” I start to hum and stroke her shoulder as she relaxes against my chest. In very little time, I heard her breath slow, her body felt heavier as she fully relaxed and fell asleep. I wrapped my other arm around her, pulling her closer, I stroked her hair, and whispered, “I’ve loved you since we were little kids, the day I planned to tell you, I chickened out and next thing I knew you were dating him instead. It hurt a lot, but you know what hurt more than that? The idea of you not being in my life at all.” I nuzzled my nose into her hair, the smell of her shampoo fresh in my nostrils, I felt my eyes droop, a wave of sudden drowsiness washing over me as I breathed in her scent, “A little rest is okay I suppose..” I muttered sleepily as I drifted off to sleep.

_ “Yuji~ Yuji~” I heard a chorus of women’s voices, I turned in the direction of the voices and saw a sea of all the women I had thrown myself to in an attempt to bury my feelings for Y/N, some faces I recalled others were a blur, “Yuji, you are such a fool to think you could ever be worth anything to her. Look at all of us, the ones you played, she deserves the world, what could you possibly offer?” I crouched down plugging my ears and trying to drown them all out. They were telling me things I already knew, I tried to yell for them to shut up but my voice was swallowed by the abyss and they seemed to only grow louder. _

_ That is until a voice stood out from the rest, I knew it immediately, “You shut your fucking mouths about my Jiji!” Y/N growled as she stomped into my view, I felt her hand on my shoulder as she crouched down, her hands lifting my face to meet hers, “When are you going to stop this! You deserve things too! You’re never going to know until you take that leap. Our friendship will always be first, no matter what.” She rested her forehead against mine, “I want the world for you.” _

_ “Sweetheart, that’s just it.” I spoke quietly, “You are my world. I just don’t feel like I’m good enough for you. I’ve-” _

_ Y/N leaned forward and kissed me , cutting my words off and effectively making me forget anything I was going to say. “Stop talking and just go for it.” She said. _

I gasped as my eyes snapped open, I looked over at the clock and saw that I had been asleep for 4 hours, I looked down and saw Y/N with her back to me and still pushed up against me. The way I jolted awake must have jostled her a bit, still sleeping she began wiggling her butt against my crotch. My eyes grew wide with embarrassment, I tried to pull away carefully as my cock began to grow hard. If she found out I could easily blame it on not finishing before, or just waking up, but I knew the truth. I had gotten hard because I was surrounded by everything that was  _ her _ , her warm body pressed into me, her scent surrounding me, seeing her right there. My body couldn’t deny how my heart felt. I slowly slid off the bed and made my way to the bathroom, I knew I needed to try and take care of the growing issue in my shorts.

I leaned against the wall and pulled my shorts and boxers down just enough for my cock to spring out, I swallowed the lump in my throat and wrapped my fingers around the base of my cock. I let a shaky breath out as I began stroking my length slowly, “Fuck,” I breathed out as I sped my hand up, my mind drifting to my dream the way it felt when Y/N’s lips pressed against mine. A quiet grunt fell from my lips, my hand tightening as my hips started thrusting in time with it. Thinking of her warmth and the way she smelled, “Fuck, Sweetheart.” I whispered feeling my cock throb, I felt desperate for release, I couldn’t tell if it was the accidental edging or the intensity of arousal I felt for my best friend. 

A small part of me in my mind was screaming how wrong it was to be doing this in my best friend’s bathroom, thinking of her. My mind traveled to the feel of her body against me, her ass against my crotch, the way her body felt against me when I lifted her up. How disheveled she was when I tossed her onto her bed, the way her smile made my heart race. My hand moving faster with each thought, my breathing hitching the closer I get. A thought in my head of her beneath me moaning for me sent me over the edge, “Y-Y/N~” I choked out trying to stay as quiet as possible, ecstasy rushing through my body as I came, my cum shooting out in thick spurts in my hand. I breathed heavily as I grabbed some tissue and cleaned up everything, then stared at myself in the mirror, “I cannot believe I just did that…” I grumbled and then exited the bathroom. I looked at my phone and saw that I had spent a good forty five minutes taking care of things, just as I picked up my phone Y/N stirred.

“Mmm? Jiji?” Y/N rolled over, her face covered with print from the wrinkles in her pillow and eyes a little puffy from sleeping, “I had a dream you called my name? It woke me..” She laughed sleepily, her face a little red, as slowly sat up, “How long did I sleep?”

I acted like I didn’t just do what I did, and smiled, “Just in time to get ready and get dinner together. So Sweetheart, you wanna cook, order or go out somewhere?” I started walking towards her closet looking to see what she had, “Also what are you planning to wear?” I started pawing through her things.

“Get out! You don’t get to see until it’s time to go!” Y/N spun me around and started pushing me out, “You go get dressed and I will worry about me!” She laughed as she shut the door behind me.

“You still didn’t answer about dinner!” I yelled at the door, “We have to eat!” I heard a muffled response, something about just ordering something quick. “Delivery it is! Don’t worry I’ll get your favorite!” I called as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the menu to her favorite place. I made the order and then wandered into the extra room, in the closet were a ton of my clothes from the multitude of times I crashed here rather than bother my roommates. Occasionally, I would be slightly impaired, and I only ever felt comfortable showing that vulnerable side with Y/N, I grabbed a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, white muscle shirt and grey button up I left. As I started to pull the pants on, I heard something fall, I looked down at my feet and there was a little plastic bag from my favorite body jewelry store wadded up. I bent down and picked it up, inside was a new vibrating tongue ring paired with one regular one. “I wondered where these disappeared to..” I then walked across the hall to the other bathroom and looked in the mirror and put the regular tongue bar in and placed the other in my pocket, I opened the cabinet and found hair products to put through my hair to tame the mess from my impromptu nap.

I wandered back to Y/N’s door and knocked, “You okay in there?” I asked after hearing a thump and groan from her, “You didn’t get buried in the closet or anything like that?”

“Jiji! I’m fine just t-trying to get ready! You know, doing my hair and make up!” She responded hastily, before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

“Sounds like the food’s here! I got it,” I call out and go to answer the door, I fish out my wallet and pay for dinner, I turn to see Y/N standing there, a faded blush across her face, in a dual colored two piece outfit. The top had a zipper front that was dangerously low, it was black with yellow shimmery accents, the sleeves long but sheer, the matching skirt was short, and had zippers on each side. I blinked and averted my eyes, “You uh, look great Sweetheart, took me off guard!” I laughed trying to hide the embarrassment.

“You like it? It's not too much?” She turned and allowed me to see the rest of the outfit, she wore fishnets and stiletto boots that stopped just over her knees.

“Sweetheart, from a man’s point of view? WOW. From your best friend’s point of view? I will fight someone if I need to.” I set the food down on the coffee table and divided up our food we sat and started eating.

“Hey Jiji?” Y/N asked in a small voice, “Did you ever think that maybe we should have been more than friends at any point?” She asked her tone shy, but she hastily added, “I’m just curious, we’re constantly confused for a couple.” She averted her eyes and became very interested in her food.

I felt shock take over my expression, “I mean, I’ve only ever known you in the best friend sense. Dating you would be a dream though,” I admitted forcing my tone to stay light, “You’re so laid back and easy to talk to, I have always felt like I can be myself with you. If you can’t be yourself with your significant other, what’s the point? Why do you think I haven’t had a solid relationship ever? All they want is to change me to fit their likes and that’s not cool.” I shoved food in my mouth and inwardly cussed myself out for talking too much.

“I think  _ you’d _ be the dream guy..” I heard so quietly I was sure I imagined it, “It was a silly question, I just- I had this dream that back when we were in school instead of being asked out by Tetsurou, you asked me and it was like I got a glimpse of being with my best friend in a new way and it was such a warm dream, ya’know?” She continued to eat, her face was a little red.

Mine was bright red as I avoided looking in her direction, I didn’t really know what to say with my heart pounding as hard as it was. Though we ended the conversation on what would be considered an awkward note, the room was filled with a comfortable silence as we ate.

After finishing we took care of cleaning and then headed out, I drove to the venue for this week’s party, they had rented out a whole club, I opened the door and looped my arm out for Y/N to grab. She smiled and took my arm, “Thanks for taking me out to this, I feel better already, it probably helped that things were a bit questionable the last year or so… His jealousy was just too much at times, and it was so dumb how he would try to make me feel like I was in the wrong for defending you. As if that would make me budge, in our friendship, twenty plus years is a lot to try and get in the way of.”

“Well he’s a piece of shit for mistreating you, lets have fun tonight ‘kay? No more mention of that asshole unless we’re laughing about the punch and broken mirror on the bike” I threw my arm over her shoulder as we got to the door. Before she could respond we were stopped by a tall guy with long brown and goatee, he looked pretty intimidating.

“Welcome to the party, may I see your ID?” He asked us both, we took out our identification and he looked over them studying them closely, searching for any sign that they were fake, He handed them back and finally fully looked at us, spoke, he blushed when he saw Y/N in her outfit, and then back at me, I nodded as if to say ‘Beautiful isn’t she?’ he smiled embarrassed that he was caught, he then said “Uh, I’m just letting you know there are aphrodisiacs available for you to take and put into your own drinks, they’re premeasured drops of an aphrodisiac called  _ Erotic Goose _ It works in 10 to 20 minutes. Just find the people at the bar with shirts like mine and they will place a stamp of skin safe ink on your neck to indicate that you have taken it, there are private rooms and such for those who wish to partake in, er, y’know.” His face heated up a little.

I laughed lightly, “First night on the job, my guy?” He nodded and scratched his head, “It’s all cool, man, thanks for the info!” I waved and led Y/N inside the venue.

When we walked in there were flashing lights, bass heavy music pulsing as bodies swayed on the dancefloor, people were peppered all around tall tables either standing or sitting on the tall chairs provided, at the bar people ordered drinks or stood there hitting on others. All along the walls were people in similar shirts to the guy that spoke to us in the front, clearly monitoring activity to be sure things stayed safe. I saw a couple of people near the corner starting to grind hot and heavy, one of the people against the wall moved and tapped them and pointed in the direction of an elevator which no doubt led to the private rooms.

I looked over at Y/N as she was swaying her hips to the beat of the music and looking around other parts of the venue, “So Sweetheart, what do you think?” I ask unlooping our arms, already missing the feeling of her on my arm.

She turned to me, her eyes dancing with amazement, “This is amazing! Why did you never take me to these things?” She asked crossing her arms, I averted my eyes, as her current wardrobe pressed her breasts out more.

“I mean you had no reason to go to these, and frankly I don’t think  _ he _ would have liked it here.” I said, before I could say much more there were screams of excitement.

“Yuji! You’re here! I had heard you weren’t going to show!” Five girls surrounded me, cutting in front of Y/N, I met her eyes and she smirked, however it didn’t reach her eyes. She backed away mouthing, ‘I’ll wait by the bar’ and made her way over to the in that direction after I nodded. When I focused on the girls around me they were all begging to dance with me.

“Alright! Alright! One dance  _ collectively _ !” I shouted over the music, they pouted, “I have a friend I brought with me, it's the first time she’s been to any party like this, and wanna make sure she stays safe!” I shouted a little louder as the music tried to drown me out. The girls all made noises of reluctant agreement, no doubt putting two and two together that I wasn’t going to be entertaining the thought of getting with any of them tonight.

(Reader’s POV)

I sighed as I watched the group of girls pull Jiji to the dance floor, I knew I had very little right to feel agitated. I knew Yuji had plenty of lady friends, I wasn’t even specifically mad about that, it was that they could tell I wasn’t a threat. Contrary to belief I didn’t care how many partners he had had, he was still Jiji to me. I thought back to earlier today, how we had fallen asleep together like we used to as kids. It felt different because I was suddenly  _ very aware _ of him, my heart was racing just having him hold me in such an intimate way.

A blush covered my face as I recalled waking up to him missing, hearing his voice call the nickname I used to get so embarrassed over as a kid. I had gotten up and peeked through the crack of the door thinking he needed my help only to see him leaning against the wall stroking his cock, and calling my name as he finished. I was surprised seeing it, I could feel the heat pooling in my panties. I watched my best friend jack off to me, and was turned on so much by it. When I realized he was going to come out of the bathroom soon, I ran to the bed and pretended like I was still asleep until I felt it was safe to ‘wake up’, I don’t think he realized that I knew anything at all.

When I shoved him out of my room I didn’t take the whole time to get ready, I found myself unbearably horny after seeing him like that. While he waited, I touched myself leaning against the same area he did. I shook my head coming back to the present, in front of me stood two men, one had short dark hair the other was a little taller and had slightly longer and lighter hair. Both of them wore nice jeans and button up shirts. 

“Hey there little cutie~” The taller one said, “I’m Tooru and this is Daichi, a friend of mine.” the shorter man smiled warmly at me and nodded.

“You’re as cute as a dumpling,” Daichi said with a grin, “We saw you over here alone, and wanted to see if you wanted us to keep you company?”

“Oh! I came here with my best friend, but,” I look in his direction as Jiji swayed with the music the ladies all around him grinding and dancing as close as they could manage, he clearly wasn’t having much fun, I felt a twinge in my chest again and made a quick decision, “You know what, I would love that, why don’t you both dance with me?” I slid off the barstool I was sitting on, grabbed both their hands and led them to the dance floor. Daichi grabbed me by the hips and pulled my against his chest, Tooru wrapped his arm around my waist and drew himself in closer.

As we dance close to the beat of the music I run a hand up each of their arms until my fingers wind into their hair they both leaned in close, their lips pressing to my neck. I gasped feeling their tongues running up to either side of my neck, “Oh~” I sighed, feeling Daichi’s teeth graze my ear lobe as he pressed his crotch against my ass harder, I could feel the outline of his hardened member against me as Tooru ground his thigh up against my crotch as he grabbed my chin, making me look into his eyes.

“Say little cutie~ you wanna have a little more fun with us? We don’t share often but, for you? I think an exception can be made..” He placed a soft kiss to the corner of my cheek and looked at me with those deep brown eyes.

“I-” I blinked in surprise, having been out of the dating scene for so long, and fighting with these odd feelings I felt around Jiji. I inwardly smacked myself, I was getting what I came for, a distraction from the hurt, “I’d love to,” I responded, swaying my hips in a way that brushed both of their hardened cocks, “While we’re at it lets make it even more fun and try out the aphrodisiacs?” I ask, biting my lip shyly.

They waste no time and clear a way for me as we make our way back to the bar, each of their hands resting on my hip as they walked beside me, we walked up to the staff behind the bar, “We ask that you ingest it right in front of us so we know you have actually taken it yourself.” The girl spoke over the music as she opened the chest and held a vial out of it, I took it and she handed me a bottled water, “Water is the best option to have with it, there is no taste and the only side effect is slight dehydration.”

“Thank you!” I opened the bottle, and poured the pink tinged liquid into the bottle. I swirled it around, I looked at it a second and then slowly brought it up to my lips, my heart was hammering out of nervousness, I paused for a moment, wondering if I should back out.

That hesitation was all it took, suddenly a familiar presence was behind me and I heard him, “Wow! Who knew trying to dance with so many people at once would be so tiring! Oh good you have water, lemme have it.” He snatched it out of my hand and chugged it all down.

“Jiji! I-” I stared at him in horror as he finished the last drop, both Daichi and Tooru were confused, they started forward as if to fight, but I stopped them, “This is my best friend I came here with!” I looked over my shoulder filled with worry for Yuji, I turned back to them, “I’m sorry to say I’ll have to back out of our plans..” They seemed let down but took the loss gracefully.

Yuji stood there with a look of confusion, “What did I miss?” he took the lid of the bottle from me and screwed it on.

“Jiji you just drank the aphrodisiac.” I said as I leaned in so he could hear me, “I was going to take it and mess around with those two guys I was dancing with…” 

“Oh shit! Sweetheart I’m sorry I- Shit! You came here to have fun and shit and I just- Hey I have a high tolerance for stuff maybe I won’t be as affected,” Yuji leaned forward for the staff girl to place a mark on his neck, “Come on Sweetheart, at least dance with me, I owe you that much. If you wanna head home soon we can, I don’t plan on any hook ups right now. Tonight was about you and I fucked it up.” Jiji smacked his palm on his forehead.

“Jiji no! Honestly,” I paused and looked around, to make sure both men had left the area, sure enough they were on the dance floor with a couple of the girls Jiji was with, “You probably saved me from doing something I regretted! I was really hesitating!” I laughed a little, “I guess I can take you up on that dance though, if you start feeling anything we should head to my place though. You took it from me so I don’t want to bother your roommates if you become impared or anything.. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, until then dance with me!” I pulled him to the dance floor and we started dancing together, not very close but I still felt very aware of his presence now.

One of my favorite club songs came on and I felt hyped up having Jiji with me, I spun and started really moving with the music and felt Jiji’s hands on my waist he pulled me up against him. I placed one of my hands on his arm and slid it up, shuddering as I felt his fingers tighten on my midsection. I looked back at him and could see a blush on his face, he was breathing heavy as he rolled his body with mine. Feeling him on me like this brought me back to the memory of peeking in on him masturbating to me and then me turning around and doing the same, thinking of him and I blushed hard and turned to hide my face.

Jiji leaned down, his lips brushing against my ear, “Hey Sweetheart…” His voice was husky, and heavy with lust, “I like when you really dance for me, I don’t know if its this erotic goose stuff or what, but-” I rolled my hips back into his crotch and could feel him growing harder against me, followed by a groan of pure ecstasy. “I- I’m really feeling this.. Maybe we should head out, I don’t want to trouble you.”

I spoke without thinking, “Let’s go to my place, I’ll take care of you.” Ignoring the double meaning of my words, I grabbed his hand and went back to the bar and asked the same staff girl if she could spare two bottled waters for us to go home with, she happily handed them to me and I carried them and we went to the car. I sat Jiji in the passenger seat and handed him one of the water bottles.

As I walked around the car to my door I heard something drop, I looked down and found one of the vials of the erotic goose, it must have been stuck to my bottle I stared at it a moment and the tucked it my top under my breast. Something in my mind clicked and I knew what was going to happen tonight, and I didn’t feel any of the apprehension I felt earlier with the other two men. I stood outside of the car door and spoke softly, “I never stopped loving him…” I shook my head and opened the door and got in. “Let’s get you home okay Jiji? How are you feeling?”

Yuji sat there covered in a sheen of sweat, “My whole body is hot and sensitive, Sweetheart. This stuff is no joke…” He took the button up shirt off leaving him in his muscle shirt and then put his seat belt on, “Hey, I hate lying to you.” He said wiping his hand across his forehead, “I knew that I was taking this stuff when I took the bottle from you, I-” He huffed out a breath of air, and ran his fingers through his hair, as we started moving, I rolled the windows down to give him more cool air and help calm his nerves as he spoke.

“What do you mean, Jiji?” I asked, things being put together in my mind, but I wanted to hear it myself.

“I-” he sighed again and looked over at me as I drove, I peeked out the corner of my eye, “I saw you with those two guys and dancing with them, my eyes hardly left you… I didn’t like it, I couldn’t handle the thought of you going with them and taking that stuff... So I acted on a whim and took it instead.”

The drive from the club to my house was short, “What do you mean you didn’t like it?” I asked, prying again trying to get him to say what I had a feeling he was hiding, “I’m your best friend, you can talk to me about anything you know that, Jiji.” I said as I rolled the windows back up, after parking in the driveway. I turned in my seat so that I was facing him fully, “So why didn’t you want me to go with them?” I tilted my head, waiting for his answer.

He let out another shaky breath, “Y/N. Sweetheart..” He spoke slowly, “I’ve.. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember, it had to have been a day in grade school that I looked at you and in my head I decided ‘yeah I’m in love with her’. I- I had planned to tell you back in our last year of high school, but… I got scared of losing you, so I chickened out. The next day you had started dating Tetsurou..” He looked away, his face no doubt red from the aphrodisiac as well as admitting his feelings.

I took a sharp intake of breath, “Jiji..” I whispered as I reached across the car and turned his face to so I could look at him, by this point I was leaning over the middle console of my car, “I only told Testurou I would go out with him because I was told by some other girl that I didn’t have a chance in hell of clawing out of the friendzone with you. I told myself I needed to move on because you couldn’t possibly want me. Yuji I’ve been in love with you, just as long as you have been with me.” I watch his eyes widen as I confess a truth I had sworn to keep secret.

“But- I played so many girls right in front of you, how could you possibly still want to--” Yuji was cut off.

On an impulse I climbed over the console and straddled his lap, “I  _ know  _ you Jiji, even when we were kids, you never did anything without a good enough reason. Everyone else thought you were wild and impulsive, but I saw that look in your eye, there was a reason. I was just too blind to realize I was the reason,” I grabbed his hand, and saw the swollen knuckles from the punch earlier today, I ran my fingers over it and then lifted it to my lips and left a soft kiss, “I could never not love you.” I leaned down and pressed my forehead to his, “Get that through your head, Yuji. I love you as my friend, and I love you as a man.” I press my lips to his.

Yuji gasped, he was clearly surprised, however he didn’t hesitate to kiss back, his hands gripping at my waist and neck, our tongues tangling together as his piercing brushed over my teeth and tongue, I rolled my hips against his, “S-Sweetheart wait--” He stopped, his hands gripping my body to still my movements, “I’m overjoyed to find this out, but I don’t think we should do this, not this way. I wanna treat you right, Y/N.” His breath was labored and his body stiff as he tried to control his intense arousal, I could feel him poking my thigh as I sat on his lap.

“Jiji, I trust you. I know you’ll treat me exactly as I should be treated, you always have.” I reach into my top and pull out the little vial of erotic goosie, “One was stuck to my water bottle, I’m going to take it, and we’re going to let all 7 years of this pent up tension out on each other. Okay?” I bite my lip while observing and waiting for his answer.

“Okay Sweetheart, I'll give you everything I got.” He leans forward and starts pressing kisses between my breasts and up my neck, my breath hitched, feeling his lips on me, “Take it or don’t, it's entirely up to you.” He kissed just under my jaw, “Whatever you throw at me, I’ll catch and give you what you deserve.” He pulled away, his eyes filled with adoration.

I took the lid off and threw back the little vial swallowing the tasteless liquid as it warmed my throat on its way down. I tossed it to the side, my body growing hotter, and leaned down capturing his lips again, This time he moved my hips while grinding his up into mine, “Jiji, I think I’m a little sensitive to this stuff, it took a bit to work on you, but- Oh fuck~” I moaned feeling his tongue trail down my neck, the air hitting the trail of saliva, making my skin raise because of the chill.

“Fuck, your skin tastes a thousand times better than I could have ever imagined. Sweetheart, you’re so sexy, and beautiful,” He rolled his hips up, making my skirt rise higher, “There’s so many things I want to do, but I don’t want to overwhelm you. I feel like this is a dream, one wrong move and it’ll shatter like an illusion.”

I grind my hips down harder, “You’re not dreaming Jiji, I’m right here. This is really happening.” my hands slid up his chest to his shirt and I gripped it hard, “I want you to give me it all, I won’t be overwhelmed. Yuji go fucking feral for me, and I’ll go feral for you.” I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine and biting his lip and sucking on it, I twisted my fingers into the shirt and ripped it apart, “I’m not fragile like glass, Jiji. I won’t break, I want nothing more than for you to make me yours entirely.” I growl and move my lips to his neck and begin sucking and biting while he did the same.

“Fucking hell Sweetheart,” He groaned and shook the remains of his shirt off, my nails dragged lightly down his chest, “Fuck, lets get in the house already,” Yuji growled and swiped my keys and opened the car door and got up while holding me, I kept pressing kisses to his neck and dragging my nails down his back. When he opened the door he tossed the keys off to the side and slammed me against the door as he closed it with our weight, “Lock you legs around me.” He murmured against me as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

I obeyed immediately and he pulled his torso back my body being pinned against the door by his hips, his hands slipped up my chest and he gripped my top and yanked it open, the zipper popping off completely and clattering somewhere to the ground, “Jiji~” I moaned as he leaned forward and captured a nipple into his mouth and began sucking, his hand massaging and playing with the other one.

Yuji’s hips rolled up into mine as the zippers on the sides of my skirt started to unzip, freeing my hips, “Sweetheart~” Yuji groaned into my mouth as he reached down and undid his pants, the strain of his jeans no doubt too much as hard as he was, his hands moved around me as he pulled me away from the door as my top fell from my arms, his arms supporting me as he carried me he sat me on the coffee table and knelt between my legs, “May I?” He asked, sticking his tongue out with a grin, flashing his tongue ring, it was different from the one he took out earlier today.

I spread my legs and nodded mesmerized by how sexy he looked at this moment, his hand slid to the side of my skirt to finish unzipping it, and tossed it off to the side. He licked his lips as he leaned and pressed soft kisses to my thighs as he slowly lifted my legs I slid back so I was laying on the table propped up on my elbows, he captured the zipper of my boots with his teeth and slowly slid it down until my boot fell to the ground, He repeated his actions on the opposite side, his lips ghosting closer and closer to the peak of my thighs, “Jiji~ Please, my body is so hot, touch me already~” I moaned as I begged for him to touch me more.

“You got it Sweetheart~” He dove in between my thighs and began pressing his lips against my clothed sex, “You’re so wet, even through your panties, and these sexy fishnets, they stay on, but-” He dragged his nails up the fabric of my tights tugging each time they snagged his nails until he reached the peak between my thighs, his thumbs pressed against my pussy making me gasp and throw my head back at the sudden pleasure coursing through my body, I heard a ripping noise, “I need an opening to this sweet hidden treasure, I’ll buy you new stuff.” He said and another ripping noise, “Fuck~ You’re so beautiful like this. Let me hear your voice Sweetheart~” He dragged his tongue up my slit, causing my voice to flow freely from my mouth, “Make more noise for me Sweetheart, I want your voice gone by the end of this night!” He buried his face and started dragging his tongue all over my folds, his tongue piercing grazing my clit as it buzzed against it. 

“Fuck!~” I cried out as my hand gripped his hair, “Jiji it feels so good~” My hips started to move on their own. 

“Sweetheart you taste so good, I’m gonna make your toes curl.” He dove back in and began sucking on my clit, his tongue dancing circles around it, his hand slid up my leg and began stroking up and down my slit along with his tongue, he slowly pressed a finger inside making my back arch as his finger brushed up against a sensitive spot inside. “I’ll remember that spot there Sweetheart~” He grinned as he pulled back, “This thing is taking away from my experience,” Jiji pulled back and switched the end with a normal one, “That’ll be for another time.” He leaned forward and winked just as he claimed my lips allowing me to taste myself on his lips, just as he pressed 2 fingers inside of me.

“Jiji~” I moan wrapping my arms around his neck and rocking my hips with his hand, “I love how you touch me, I feel like I could burn up, ah~ Baby don’t stop, it feels so fucking good!~” I moaned as he repeatedly massaged that sensitive spot inside, making the knot in my abdomen wind tighter by the thrust. “Oh fuck, Yuji~ Yuji~ If you keep doing that~ I- ah fuck!~ I-I’m gonna--” I moaned louder as he leaned down and left sloppy kisses on my neck and chest.

“That’s it, Sweetheart~ Fucking cum on my fingers, I want you to clench them so tight I can barely take them out~ You want another?” He bit down on my collarbone as he added a third, “Cum for me, This is only one of many that I’m gonna make you have.” He curled his fingers up into that spot again and I felt my body snap as I came hard on his fingers. Yuji pulled them out and licked his fingers clean with a triumphant grin, “That was beautiful Sweetheart~” He lifted me off the table and sat on the couch with me in his lap, “Fuck I want to be inside you so bad, Sweetheart, feeling your body against me, all my nerve endings on edge like this,” I cut him off by kissing him hard and sliding off the couch to pull his jeans and boxers down, his cock sprung up as he kicked his bottoms the rest of the way off.

I wasted no time and gripped the base while looking up at him as I wrapped my lips around the tip and slowly took him down to the base, I started sucking and bobbing my head. I relaxed my throat and looked up meeting his gaze and he started to thrust his hips up slowly working up to a pace that worked for him. Yuji’s fingers found themselves in my hair, he gripped and started moving my head with his hips.

“Fucking hell~” He groaned, picking up the pace, “You like when I face fuck you like this, Sweetheart? You’re taking it so well, I might cum sooner than I thought possible, fuck!” Yuji groaned as my hand slipped up and began massaging his balls, “Fuck yeah Sweetheart just like that, I’m gonna cum down that pretty throat, save some for me to see on that tongue~ Fuck!~” He groaned and I felt his cum spurt out into my mouth, some going down my throat.

I pulled back and opened my mouth for him to see his seed on my tongue, he hissed through his teeth admiring the sight and then leaned forward and spat in my mouth, his hand lightly wrapping around my throat, “Swallow it Sweetheart, savor the flavor of my cum and spit mixing in your mouth.” He leaned in and grazed his teeth against my jawline as I did what he said.

I climbed on his lap and began grinding along his length, “Jiji, you’re still so hard, I want you inside of me,” I hovered over the tip of his cock, just as he gripped my hips and slammed me down on his shaft. I gasped in pure bliss feeling him reach deep inside of me the curve of him touching places that had never been caressed. I started to move, only for him to still me.

“L-let me just, savor the way your walls feel wrapped around me, Sweetheart. You’re so fucking tight,” Yuji groaned and began marking my breasts as he slowly rocked his hips, he growled and then stood up our bodies still connected, “I want you in bed,” He groaned lifting me up and down on his cock as he carried me, We made it halfway down the hallway before he pinned me to the wall and started pounding into me harder, My nails digging into his back and leaving multiple trails of marks.

“Fuck me just like that Jiji~ Fuck!” I cried out seeing stars as he snapped his hips hard into me, “Yes! Ohhh fuck me like that, yeah yeah yeah~ Oh fuck yeah!~” I cried out feeling his teeth on my neck, “Fuck I’m gonna cum again, Jiji you fuck me so good~” I cried out and pulled him into a lip bruising kiss as our tongues tangled together as I cum hard on his cock.

“I’m not fucking stopping Sweetheart~” Yuji re-positioned his hands and lifted me only to slam me back down on his cock, he groaned and I could feel his cock twitching and the warmth of his cum filling me. “Take all that fucking cum for me, take all of it~” He pulled me off of him only for me to be laid on my bed,

I don’t know when he started walking from the hallway to my room only that we were now on my bed, I was on my back and looking up at my reflection on the ceiling mirror, my face flushed my neck and chest covered with love bites already bruising. I gasped seeing myself splayed out like so.

“You see how fucking gorgeous you are? Seeing you like this is a fucking wet dream come true Sweetheart~” He leaned down and kissed me, when he pulled back only enough to speak, “I’m going to lay on this bed, and I want you to sheath my cock deep in that perfect pussy of yours. I want you to ride it and lean back so you can see. I want you to watch yourself in the mirror, watch yourself come undone on my cock.”

I gasped and blushed at the thought as he moved to lay in the middle of the bed, “Jiji, I-”

“No, Sweetheart.” He spoke his chest heaving, “I want you to see what I see, I want you to see the woman I’ve been in love with for the longest.” Yuji gripped my hips and pulled me on top of him, my body tingling from the heightened arousal caused by the aphrodisiac coursing through my body. He lifted his hips and pressed the tip of his cock against me, he inhaled through his teeth, “Oh fuck~ You’re so wet and waiting for me Sweetheart~” He let out a huff of air as I slowly mounted him.

“Oh Yuji~” I moan out, “You feel so good inside of me,” once I was filled with his thick cock, I let out a shaky moan, while rocking my hips slightly. Jiji’s hands slid up my body and massaged my breasts and then he gently pushed me back until I was leaning back on my hands, my legs extended on his sides.

“Look up in the mirror Sweetheart, you can see where we’re connected. You look so fucking gorgeous speared on my cock like this~” He rested his hands on my hips and laid back with a grin, “So perfect~” He whispered looking up at the mirror, “Watching you fuck me like this is something else, seriously Sweetheart, take a peek and see it all~” He groaned as started grinding his hips up as I rolled mine.

I tilted my head back and looked up, I could see his cock disappearing inside my pussy, I gasped feeling my walls clench. “Fuck!~” I moaned out, something about seeing it happen was so erotic, I felt like I could burst right there. My hips grew erratic searching desperately for release.

“Hold it baby, fuck~” He groaned speeding his thrusts, “Wait for me, I want your walls to milk every drop of cum from my cock~ Oh Sweetheart fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Cumming!” He growled and dug his nails into my hips as he came again, I followed along with him. My moans filled the room as his hips slowed but he kept rocking them as we rode out our highs.

“Yuji, I’ve never felt this good in my life, holy fuck~” I felt my chest rapidly rising and falling from the intensity of the last four rounds, I slid off of his lap and over to his side, “Fuck I’m really thirsty, that stuff really does dehydrate you. On top of everything we’ve done...” I laugh laying back, I bite my lip and look over at Yuji, “You should know…” I started and then trailed off, my cheeks warming out of embarrassment.

He rolled onto his side and trailed his fingers over the many marks with a small smile, “I should know what, Sweetheart?” His eyes pierced mine.

I blushed harder, “I-I may have seen you jacking off in my bathroom earlier… And heard you calling my name… So I kinda put it together after you intervened at the party, that you liked me. I had no idea it had been for this long. I… Also may have taken so long to get ready for the party because I found myself unbearably turned on knowing I had that effect on you… So I-I masturbated to the thought of you-” I covered my face, “Goddammit this is embarrassing! I’m gonna go get us water!” I rolled over and stumbled out of my room and to the kitchen to grab some water. I opened a bottle and took a long gulp, I screwed the cap on and grabbed a second for Jiji.

“You really thought you could run from that?” Jiji’s voice was directly behind me, I jumped slightly and spun around. He lifted me by my hips and sat me on the counter, “Show me how you did it, I wanna see how you masturbate.” He took the bottle from me and drank slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, his throat bobbing with each gulp. As he screwed the lip back on, a sly smirk spread across his lips, “Touch yourself to me, Sweetheart.”

I looked at Jiji in surprise, but he just gazed at me, his eyes steadily studying me as I sat there with my jaw dropped, “Jiji, you’re serious?” I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was growing more aroused at the thought.

“So serious. Let me see how you made yourself feel good.” Yuji leaned in close and pressed his lips to mine, “It’s just like before, the only difference now is, you don’t have to close your eyes to see me. I’m right here.” He pressed a kiss to my neck and bit down hard enough for me to cry out and arch my back, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, “Now, show me Sweetheart.” He stepped back just a bit and waited.

I blushed and slowly moved my hand down to my pussy, it was still soaked with cum as I rubbed circles into my clit, I let out a sigh as I pleasured myself , I looked away shyly only for him to grip my chin and turn me so I was looking into his eyes. I moaned louder as I dipped two fingers into my cunt, my arousal outweighing my embarrassment I opened my mouth, “You like watching me masturbate, Jiji? You see how covered I am with both our slick? It’s just dripping all out, Jiji~” I sped my fingers up looking at him, my breathing growing faster as his eyes flicked down to my sex. “Jiji won’t you show me more of you, I want you to do it too~ Join me in making ourselves feel good~” I moaned, slowing my hand down to an aching pace.

“Fuck, I can’t say no to you Sweetheart. You want me to stroke this fat cock while you finger yourself? Watch me stroke this cock while I watch you fuck that perfect pussy?” He exhaled hard as he stroked his cock in time with my movements, as he stood between my legs, “Fuck this feels better than before, knowing you’re watching me and touching yourself too. Oh fuck~” He leaned in and captured my lips, effectively swallowing my cries of pleasure.

I pulled away first and threw my head back, “Fuck I’m going to cum, Jiji,” I plunged my fingers as deep as I could manage and curled them up against that spot inside me, “Oh fuck Yuji, I’m- Oh fuck!~” I cried out as my body spasmed, Jiji groaned watching me cum as his swollen cock twitched and he came while I rode out my high, his cum shooting onto my stomach.

Yuji rested his forehead on my shoulder, “Sweetheart, I can’t tell if it's the aphrodisiac or you that has me going this much.” He turned his head nestling into my neck, placing hot kisses up and down it, “You trust me right, Sweetheart?” He whispered in my ear.

I gasped as his teeth brushed my jaw, “With every fiber of my being.” I answered without hesitation.

“Good girl.” Jiji said, his voice dropping as he pulled away, scooping one of his hands under my knees and the other behind my back and lifted me. His heated gaze mesmerized me as he held me princess style, “I’m going to flip you upside down, and I’m going to dine on that pussy one more time, I’ll have you cumming on my tongue by time I get us back to your room. Then I’m going to throw you back onto the bed and take you like the wild animals in heat that we are.” Yuji licked his lips, and then with an impressive amount of strength and control he flipped me so fast. My legs over his shoulders, one arm wrapping around my waist and the other gripping my thigh as he wasted no time sucking and licking all over my pussy, “Fuck, the flavor of you and me combined is something else Sweetheart, I can’t get enough~” He buried his face back into my core.

I moaned loud as I latched my arm around him, I couldn’t ignore his hardened length directly in front of me, I opened my mouth and took him as deep as I could, my moans reverberating through his cock as he groaned his mouth moving faster on me while he slowly walked down the hallway, I felt his hand pull away from my ass only to snap back making me yelp as I released his cock from my mouth.

“Oh fuck~” I cried out as he swirled his tongue around my clit hard and sucked hard, “Yuji~ Jiji~ Fuck that feels too fucking good!~” I moaned, his hand that was holding my thigh slid inward and he started thrusting his fingers deep inside of me, each time curling into my most sensitive place.

He pulled back just enough and growled, “We’re almost back to the bedroom, I want you to cum on my tongue Sweetheart~” He then began sucking harder and thrusting his fingers into me faster.

My walls clenched and began spasming around his fingers, I felt the rush of my orgasm explode from my body. A breathless cry falling from my lips as he slowed his hands and mouth on me, prolonging my high as he laid me on the bed. I gasped looking up at him with a shocked smile, “You weren’t kidding about making me cum that fast.” A light giggle escaped me.

Jiji smirked, “Nope, I don’t joke about real orgasms, Sweetheart.” He sat and pulled me into his lap and kissed me hard, his hands caressing my body and holding me close, “With that being said,” He shifted and turned me so I was on all fours his body close behind mine as he pressed kisses and left marks all down my back, his hands ripping and shredding my tights, or what was left of them, off my body, “I think you’ll love this angle, Sweetheart, it’ll hit that spot you love so much.. Every. Single. Thrust. I don’t miss either.” He whispered into my ear as he slowly sheathed himself into my aching core, he breathed out as he bottomed out, “Ohoho fuck~ you’re so fucking tight like this Sweetheart, I love it~” He gripped my hip and started to rock against me at a leisurely pace, each time he pushed in he hit that spot causing me to squeeze harder.

“Jiji~ Oh fuck, just like that~ Please go faster~ It feels so good~” I moaned trying to push my hips back to meet his thrusts.

“Tell me what feels good Sweetheart~” He bit down on my shoulder making me cry out as my walls grip his cock so tight he groaned into my skin.

“Your cock~ Jiji, fuck~ You’re so fucking deep~ Yuji, baby~ Choke me, please I want your hands on my throat~” I begged pushing my hips with vigor back into his thrusts.

“Anything for my Sweetheart~” Yuji growled and slid his hand up my back and he wrapped the one around my neck and squeezed lightly, “You like that huh? You started gripping my cock so much harder when I started choking that pretty neck~” He groaned and started moving faster, “You like me choking you like you’re a bad girl? Fuck~ But you’re still my good girl~ Shit I’m gonna cum soon, cum with me baby~” he growled, slipping the other hand down and began rub circles around my clit speeding up my orgasm as I came hard, my body spasming as he continued his thrusts riding out our highs, filling me with his hot cum and causing one big orgasm to rake through my body as I felt myself make a mess between the two of us.

“Ho-holy shit Jiji~” I gasped as he stilled himself inside of me, his breathing just as erratic as mine, “Did you just make me squirt?” I asked breathlessly.

He gently pulled his softening cock from my thoroughly fucked hole, “I think I did,” He laughed and laid down, he pulled me by my arm, so I shifted to lay on his chest, “Sweetheart how are you feeling?” He asked his hand gently caressing my arm and back.

“I feel amazing, tired, very thoroughly fucked,” I laughed and nuzzled my face into his neck, “But in all honesty I think I’ve finally calmed down... “ I glanced at the time, “Jiji, We were at it for 4 hours…” I sighed content against him.

“Well damn, Sweetheart.” He held me closer as he let out a yawn, “You really rocked my shit,” He kissed my forehead, “Let’s get some sleep, in the morning I’ll make you breakfast and wake you up when I think you’ve slept enough, okay?” He tipped my chin up and kissed me sweetly.

I moaned lightly into the kiss, “I wonder how you’ll wake me.. Mmm I wish I wasn’t so exhausted..” I yawn and pull a cover over our naked bodies, “I wish we didn’t have to stop…” I barely got the words out before exhaustion took over and my eyes slipped shut.

Before I fully lost consciousness I could hear the distant laugh of Yuji, “I guess I’ll have to give you a special wake up call in the morning, hmm? Goodnight Sweetheart~”

(Yuji’s POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, allowing the soft light of day to flood my vision. I shifted a little, still feeling the weight of Y/N on my chest, I glanced down to see her still cuddled into my side. I carefully pulled away and pressed a kiss to her forehead, I got up, not bothering to put any clothes on as I walked into the kitchen. I decided making pancakes would be a good quick breakfast for her, along with some cut up fruit, it took barely more than thirty minutes for me to prepare it all for her and clean up the mess we left behind last night. 

I made a plate and carried it into the room where she was still spread on the bed, the blanket half kicked off, exposing half of her naked form, I set the plate down on the vanity table. I looked at her with a soft smile on my face, as our words right before we passed out from exhaustion, “I did say I’d wake you up in a special way didn’t I, Sweetheart?” I whispered. I put the vibrating end of my tongue ring back in and smiled, “I also said this would be for another time too… Looks like it’s another time already, a low setting shouldn’t wake you too fast.”

I connected my phone to the Bluetooth and turned on a playlist of soft sensual music. After I made sure the volume wasn’t too loud or too quiet, I walked to the edge of the bed, looking at the soft rise and fall of her chest and the peaceful expression on her sleeping face. I smirked and knelt onto the bed gently sliding the blanket off of her and started leaving kisses on her calves. I was careful to make my touches feather light as I moved up, my eyes drinking in her form as she sighed softly. I nudged her legs a bit wider and looked at her beautiful sex, I ran a finger up and down the slit while pressing kisses to the inside of each thigh before I closed the distance and swiped my tongue up over her clit.

Her body tensed just a bit before relaxing again, I smirked and used a hand to switch on the tongue ring, the low buzz vibrating my tongue. I dragged the piercing over her clit and down over her entrance, savoring the soft hitches in her breathing as she started to really feel it, I moved a finger into her and started to slowly thrust in and out of her, her voice slowly picking up as she began to wake up, “Mornin’ Sweetheart~” I murmured against her sex as I dragged my tongue over her slit again.

“Oh Jiji~” She moaned sleepily, “Mmm, you didn’t disappoint waking me~” She let out a breathless laugh that led into a moan as I pressed a second finger inside of her, curling it up while I thrusted a little faster, “Fuck~ That feels so good baby~” She slowly opened her eyes slowly and a small sleepy smile graced her features as she looked down at me, her hand reaching on to caress my hair.

“I’m glad to meet your standards…” I murmur biting down on her inner thigh, loving the way she yelped when I did so, “Sweetheart you’re something else~” I curled my fingers inside again causing her to buck her hips up off the bed and moan louder. I pulled my tongue away and added a third finger inside of her, “I want you to sit on my face, really let me enjoy it, I want my breakfast Sweetheart. Won’t you feed me?” I sucked on her clit making her arch her back and moan louder, “C’mon Sweetheart, sit on my face, let me savor that sweet pussy~” I growled and bit her inner thigh again, as she nodded feverishly and rolled over so I could lay on my back.

Y/N straddled my face and hesitated, I hooked my arms under her hips and then pulled her down to my face. I moaned at the feeling of her on my face, and loving how her nails dragged through my scalp. “Yuji~ Oh fuck, your mouth feels too good~” She slowly rocked her hips the tongue ring vibrating against her sex as I sucked on her clit, my hands groping and squeezing at her ass as her hips moved faster. 

I groaned, feeling the arousal pool from her pussy into my mouth, my hands sliding up and down her body as I pulled a hand back and slapped her ass, “You like that pulsing against you, Sweetheart? It feels so good, you just ride my face?” she whimpered out a wordless reply and started rocking her hips even faster, in time with the music as it played.

“Yuji~ Oh fuck~ Your tongue feels too good, Hah~” She moaned as I plunged my tongue into her, my hands sliding up and gripping her breasts while she rode my face, “Fuck!~ I’m going to-” Y/N cried out and stilled her hips, I released her breasts and grabbed her hips and held them tight and sucked on her clit feeling her twitch and cum in my mouth. “Mmm Jiji~” She moaned as she rode out her orgasm.

“Damn Sweetheart~” I groan, licking my lips as she lifts her body off of mine. I sat up my cock throbbing with want, Y/N moved to start sucking me off but I stopped her. “I don’t want that,” I said, the look of confusion clear on her face, “What I want-”

(Reader’s POV)

“-Is for you to make love with me, Sweetheart.” Yuji held my chin and looked at me, his eyes scanning my face as if he were trying to memorize me in this moment, “Whaddya say, baby girl?” He slid his thumb over my bottom lip.

I parted my lips and let out a shaky breath, “You don’t even have to ask that,” I whisper out and lunge, wrapping my arms around his neck, “Yuji, hold me close.” I bury my face into his neck.

Yuji shifts his body, sitting up and lifting me so my legs straddle him. He guides me down onto his shaft, my arms shifting to support myself by wrapping them around his broad shoulders. Jiji lets out a hiss of air through his teeth, “Y/N,” He whispered and wrapped his arms around me, “Let’s take it slow, let me drink in your body grinding against mine. Oh you’re so amazing, Sweetheart~” He groaned and started rocking his hips slowly up into me, while I gyrated mine down.

I threw my head back and released a loud moan that transformed into a gasp as his hands caressed my back holding me closer as he pressed his lips to my neck placing more lovebites over the ones from last night, “Yuji, I love feeling you all over, I feel like my chest could burst. Oh~ You’re so deep baby~” I bit my lip and savored the feeling of his cock hitting all the right places.

“You’re so sexy like this, Sweetheart~ Oh god yes, you’re squeezing so nice and tight,” He captured my lips in a deep kiss, our tongues tangling, the piercing brushing over my tongue and gently scraping on my teeth. He let out a sigh as we pulled away, “Fuck it feels so good, I want to cum with you.” He exhaled sharply, rocking faster as I moved my hips more.

“Ah~ Jiji~ I’m-- Oh fuck~” I buried my face into his neck and moaned as my walls tightened and spasmed around his length, “Cumming~” I gasp out as Yuji continued his thrusts, He rocked our bodies until I was laid onto my back, surrounded by pillows.

“Sweetheart, work through that wave of pleasure, let me take you higher~” He rocked his hips against mine in slow deep thrusts, his groans of pleasure falling from his lips as he focused on me, he leaned down and planted kisses all down my neck and breasts. “Oh you’re fluttering all around my cock, Sweetheart, you like how that feels? My cock stroking deep inside you? Hitting all those nerve endings just right? How’s that overstim, baby girl?” He groaned as he looked into my eyes, one of his hands holding my face and the other holding him up just enough for him to continue his slow deep thrusts, his voice dropped, “Answer me Sweetheart, You like me fucking you to the slow tempo of this music? Fuck~ your voice sounds so beautiful with the accompaniment.” He released my face and his hand snapped up to the headboard.

“I love it Yuji, Oh god this feels too good!~” I cried out my legs wrapping around his torso as he used his grip on the bed to rut his body harder, but not faster, “You’re pounding me so hard, Jiji~ Jiji~ I’m-- It’s so fucking sensitive I- Oh fuck~” I moaned as another orgasm wrecked through my body my legs shaking on his sides, he moved the hand that was pushing up on the bed to my hips and angled me a way that had each thrust cause stars to appear, his fingers gripped so hard that I’m sure bruises would be visible soon enough.

There was a loud crack followed by a thud as Yuji swore and laughed a little, his hips never faltering, only snapping harder into mine, “Shit, Sweetheart~ I- Ah fuck~ I can’t stop it feels to good, baby. I’m so fucking close! Keep cumming on that cock, take it all, make it yours. Because all of this, all of you, You’re mine, and I’m yours~ Fuck!” He grunted as his cock twitched against the tight grasp of my pussy walls.

“Yuji! Jiji~ Oh Jiji~ I- I- Fuck~” I cried out my body spasming hard as he groaned and stilled his hips, his cum spurting into me as I erupted around him, squirting a second time for him. We remained connected, breathing heavily, “I love you so much Yuji,” I let a breathless moan out as he pulled out of me.

“I love you more, Sweetheart.” He looked up, I followed his gaze and saw that my headboard had snapped where he held on to it, He laughed out of embarrassment, “I owe you a new headboard, huh?” He moved a piece of hair that was plastered to my face, “Why don’t we shower, get ready and go shopping for a good  _ sturdy _ headboard, so that doesn’t happen again,” He rolled so he could press soft kisses to my shoulder.

I smiled at him and let out a breathless giggle as I nodded, we rolled out of bed and made our way to my shower, I stopped to really look in the mirror at myself then Yuji’s back and gasped with a giggle, “Jiji! Look at what we did!” On his back were angry overlapping red lines.

Yuji turned the water on and looked over his shoulder, to meet my gaze in the mirror, his eyes shifted to my body and he smiled with inflated pride, “You look beautiful decorated with my marks…” He turned and on his chest he had marks of his own, he admired them all as he removed his tongue ring, “Hmm, I like them a lot, wanna know why?” He came up behind me and slid his hands onto my hips, his head dipping down so his lips pressed right below my ear, “Because you gave ‘em to me, Sweetheart.” He spun me around and kissed me deeply, he then led me to the shower the steam rising as soon as the glass door opened, I stepped into the water.

A sigh escaped my lips as the hot water ran over my sweat slick skin, I allowed the water to run over me a moment before I turned to Jiji, “I love my marks, I just didn’t realize you left so many.” I pulled him under the water with a giggle, only for him to swallow it with a kiss.

“Sweetheart, you gotta stop being so cute like this!” Yuji groaned, his cock poking between my thighs, “Fuck, Y/N, You turn me on too much.. One more round baby girl?” He asked as his fingers ghosted over my lips.

I nodded with a smile, “You act like I’m not as horny for you as you are for me, Jiji I wish I could keep feeling you inside me like this, all the time,” I turned around, my breasts were pressing against the glass, my ass poked out for him, “Come on big boy, make me cry out your name even more~” I shook my ass taunting him playfully.

He wasted no time lining himself up and slamming into me hard, his hand gripping my hip and the other lightly gripping my throat, “You want me to do this here, Sweetheart? You loved when I did it last night, you begged for it, right?” He growled and set a fast pace, the sound of our wet skin slapping echoed through the bathroom, our animalistic growls and moans joining in the mix. “You are so fucking tight sweetheart!~ You like that cock pounding into you? My love and lust for you fueling each thrust? Fuck!~”

“Fuck yeah, Yuji~ I love it~ I love feeling your cock deep inside me like that, I love having your hand on my throat, reminding me I’m all yours. Yuji I love you so much~” I moaned rocking my hips back to meet his powerful thrusts, “I’m gonna cum baby, fuck you’re going to make me cum so hard, Jiji!~” I cried out as his hand moved from my hip to my pussy and he began rubbing as he thrusted faster.

“Cum on my cock, Sweetheart~ Come on, cum on that cock, fuck!~” He groaned as I came hard crying his name out. Yuji’s thrusts grew erratic and then stilled against me our orgasms causing us to spasm at the smallest movement, “Fucking overstimmed out of my mind.. Damn Sweetheart, I knew you were my perfect match.” He slipped his hand from my neck to my shoulder and pulled me into a sweet soft kiss. “Come on, let’s get washed up to go shopping.”

We washed up quickly, soft intimate touches and looks of adoration shared between us all the while. I grabbed a towel for Yuji and handed it to him, he took it and wrapped the towel around his waist and as I followed out the bathroom.

“Oh yeah. I forgot that I made you breakfast.” He laughed looking at the now cold pancakes that sat on my vanity top, “I’ll just buy you something while we’re out, sound good?” He laughed and carried the plate out of the room while I dried my hair, I dropped my towel and stepped into my closet pulling on a comfortable and cute shirt and a pair of leggings. I heard the doorbell ring, “I got it!” I shouted, walking towards the door passing the kitchen where Yuji was cleaning up the last of the dishes. I opened the door and there stood Tetsurou, his nose bruised where he was punched by Yuji.

“Hey Shortcake, Yesterday was-- Yesterday shouldn’t have happened. I’m so sorry I was such a jerk, I wanted to come by to see you, I really fucked up.” He said holding a bouquet of flowers and a candy bar, trying to take a step into the house.

I blocked his way and glared at him, “You think a ‘sorry’, some measly flowers and a candy bar is going to fix all of what you said and did to me?” I asked incredulously, “Am I a joke to you? I want nothing to do with you, everything you said was clearly how you felt and a ‘ _ I’m so sorry’ _ will never fix the way I think of you now. I meant every word of what I said. I fell out of love with you some time ago, your actions made sure of that. Your stupid jealousy and asshole attitude pushed me away and Yuji was there for me.” I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I glanced back and Yuji stood behind me, still in just his towel, “You really thought Y/N would forgive you for something like that? And you called me low. I’ll tell you this, Tetsurou.” He wrapped his arm further around my shoulders pulling me against him, “You bet your ass the moment you fucked up and hurt her, I swooped in, and I laid my claim. He pulled my shirt to the side a little exposing a few of the love bites that peppered my skin. “I know how to treat my Sweetheart. I should have fought harder for her back in school, she never would have faced getting hurt by you. I’m cutting you slack because I’m in a great fucking mood today, But I want you to take your sorry ass off of Y/N’s doorstep and never show up again. She deserves the world, and I’ll do everything in my power to give her just that. Starting with  _ not _ punching your lights out like I want to. So leave before I say fuck it and do it anyways. While you’re at it, shove the flowers up your ass and choke on that candy, it's not her favorite anyways.” He pulled me back and slammed the door in Tetsurou’s face, not giving him a moment to respond.

“Unbelievable.” I started as I made my way back to my room, with Jiji close behind me after he made sure Tetsurou had left.

“I can guarantee the chick left him after that,” He said wrapping his arms around my waist, “I hope what I said was okay..” He said crouching down so he could look me in my eyes, he searched my expression for any sign that he may have said something not okay.

“I’m fine Jiji, I feel better than ever having you here,” I lean forward and press a soft kiss to his lips, “Now get dressed so we can go shop for my new headboard.” I poked his side and laughed as his face turned red, “I can’t believe you broke my bed.” I shook my head in disbelief.

“I was aiming for breaking you, the bed was just collateral.” He teased as he pulled on some pants, with a T-shirt in hand, “Let’s go get you a metal barred headboard, I can’t break them and they’re great for other fun things.” He winked at me before tugging his shirt on, he grabbed my hand and led me out the door and I looked down at our joined hands, savoring the feeling of being happy that I had my best friend as a lover.


End file.
